The New Shacklebolts!
by JennsanHarmony
Summary: All info is within the first chapter. Though my first time to have marriage law story. Please be kind in your comments on this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the new and better version of Love in Darkness with a new name and storyline. You will probably love this one more than old version of the story. Same pairing with Hermione and Kingsley so far. It will have bashings of some Weasleys. More Romance and troubles with it that can come with it aswell. I just hope you will love this version more.**

* * *

Part 1 - The News and Reactions!

Hermione and Kingsley arrived almost together to the new meeting of the Order, after the war was finally over and the light side had won over dark.

The two sat down next to each other, as no one saw they also took each other's hands underneath the table. Some stared as they never had sat that close to each other before, but soon looked over at their leader, Albus Dumbledore (lets pretend that he survived by faking his death, and is also very good person in this story.) who then stood up after some silence took over the kitchen of Grimmauld's Place Number 12 where they had their Head-Quarters still. He said with a smile and twinkle in his eye;

"Welcome everyone, back from the horrid war and I am so happy to see so many of us both old and new members did survive the War with minor damages and injuries. Now first before I tell you why I call you all over for this, I am very happy to let you all to know that Hogwarts is completely renovated and finished to start the new school year at September 1st this year. (some cheers and claps at those news.) As I also then decided that All students who didnt do their supposed 6-7th year last year due to the war, are now to obligated to come back to do those years as it is needed for an career to even happen. No one will get special treatments or able to start working when you don't have grades nor ended your eduaction at Hogwarts for 7 full years there."

Making some stirs of the two youngest Weasley's and Harry too. Fred asked Albus

"Are I and George also obligated to go back, even though we two have a store to think of too?" Making Albus smile wider, said

"No you two have been exempted due to that you have your store and qualified for this job aswell. Your store will bring so much joy and happiness now after war." Making the two men look at each other with smiles and a sigh of relief too.

Hermione knew they both didnt want to shut down the store to do their last year again even though they had only 3 months when they left the school back in her 5th and their 7th year to do.

"Now then to the news, that has been tinkered and gossiped about in the papers, for a while now, and now our own Minister Of Magic is going to be able to tell what it is all about. So Kingsley?" Making Kingsley stand and Hermione gave him a smile to encourage him for this part. He sighed little then said loud and clear;

"As you may have seen or heard, there is a whisper about a law or something in that style. Today with my new co-workers in Auror Field and Unspeakable aswell the Healers at St. Mungos, has come to completion of this new law. Yes there will from today be a law up, and that law is a Marriage Law."

Some gasps or paled at the news, others looked like get on with it please. He then continued

"This Law is for we lost many in the war, both sides, and therefore we at Ministry Of Magic, like they did in US when Grindelwald's war was finally over there, that they should have a Marriage Law that requires everyone between 16-25 years old to marry someone, and that the Ministry in US chose the partners to marry. And we too thought that should be a reasonable law, so that Law has now been finalised here in UK, Ireland and Wales, that everyone who is single is obligated to this law. Everyone who married someone before today, are exempted from this law all together but the rules still stand for them aswell."

Making gasps and talks break out in the room, as Hermione gave Albus a look and he stood up, said loudly

"Calm down, now it is Kingsley who is speaking, Respect that now!" Making Kingsley smile in thanks at Albus who nodded his head, as Kingsley continue on;

"Now to the rules in this Marriage Law is;

1\. You will write on these papers that I am about to give out to the ones who are in the age range for this law, and you WILL write only truthfully on them, as they have a truth potion on the papers that forces you all to be honest and truthful about your answers on them.

2\. After that is done, the papers will flame up, and go to the Ministry where my Aurors and Unspeakable will recieve them and in that same time they go there, it will also take you directly to St. Mungo's Hospital for full examination of your body etc. Their tests will show if you are virgin or not, if you have any sexual transmitted diseases aswell to see you are fertile. If you have been found not a virgin, you likely will be paired up with another who is not a virgin either. If sexual transmitted diseases are also then found you are required to go on potions to remove such diseases and that is to be done before any marriage will happen. If you are found infertile, which means you are not able to have any children on your own, you are then exempted from the law all together as you are not able to get pregnant or get a witch's pregnant.

3\. No Abuse of any sort is allowed, that is included Rape of your spouse. If you have been caught of any abuse, and depending on how severe the abuse or rape was of your spouse, you will get a divorce and time in Azkaban. You also will have your magic bound to a squib level and sent to Muggle world after time been served at Azkaban and no memories of this world or your family whatsoever.

4\. As I mentioned earlier in rule number 2, we CHOOSE your martial partner who you are to marry, as we felt that we need new bloodlines to form, so many of you will be paired up like pureblood with muggleborn to halfblood-muggleborn. No purebloods with half-bloods nor purebloods with purebloods either.

5\. Only 4 children is the max number of children you are to have, exemption is only when health is in danger of another pregnancy after 1st child is born or that the 4th child turns out to be a twinchild with number 5. No other reasons are allowed to have more than that number of children.

6\. This marriage will be for life, no divorce or annulment is allowed unless it is for number 3 in the rules that makes your marriage to crumble and become nothing.

So there you have it all, now these papers are to be sent off to the ones in the age range across UK, Ireland and Wales as we speak. Same goes here in this room aswell. Parents or guardians you may help them with the questions they dont know the answer for."

As soon he sat down and waved his wand, the ones who affected to this law were forced to look down and same went the others who are guardians/parents to help out the kids.

Hermione took his hand again in hers and he looked over at her and smiled widely at her, and she back at him. While waiting on the ones to get going to St. Mungo's, Hermione took a silencing charm up around herself and Kingsley who looked at her with some confusion of why she did so. She then said

"The reason why I took it up, Kings, for our dream is going to happen in 5 months time." He lit up, said hopeful tone in his voice

"You are? Are you sure?" Making Hermione smile with tears in her eyes as she took his hand that was in her hand to her belly as it expanded abit, and said

"I am very sure, and we are going to have a baby in 5 months time. Our baby." Making him smile even wider and bend down and kiss her passionately and hold her closer to himself for now.

"Oh love, our own little one, I am so happy." Making Hermione giggle abit in happiness at his look of happiness on his face, and she said

"I waited this long to tell you, for I wanted to be completely sure and out of risk zone of miscarriaging our baby." Making him nod and smile at her words and took her into his lap and she sat there even after she took down the charm, she didnt care about who saw them sit like this anymore. She was done to keeping them a secret anymore, besides the two were married since 2 years back, when she came back from her 5th year, she was already 17 then and she love Kingsley with everything in her and didnt want to wait anymore, and got married soon after her recovery of what Dolohov had done to her in the Ministry. Her parents was there too and were extremely happy with it all too.

So they sat there while everyone popped away for their full medical examination, while that was going on, Hermione put her head onto Kingsley's shoulder for now.

* * *

 **A/N: So how was this for a chapter for this re-newed storyline and name? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the comments please be kind enough!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you loved the first chapter of the renewed storyline and name. I also hope you will read my other stories aswell and love them too. I plan to re-do the chapters of the other stories I have with time, as I now have the love to write coming back to me and ideas coming to me aswell. So I hope you can be patient enough to wait and see how the others will be like aswell. In this chapter first of all you get the explosive reactions of everyone who didnt know about their marriage (Kingsley and Hermione's) and bashings aswell of few chosen ones. Aswell their story of how they became one so shortly after meeting each other back before what was to be Hermione and the other's 4th, 5th and 7th year at Hogwarts. Anyway, onto the story. Thanks again!  
**

* * *

Part 2 - Reactions and their story!

Most of them hadn't taken notice of their new position with each other just yet, so they felt safe for now to sit like that. But as soon the ones who were at St. Mungo's came back and saw them sit like that, well they expected explosive reactions from some of them, like Ronald, Ginerva and Harry aswell Molly, but they waited patiently for now.

After abit four hours, the ones who was at St. Mungo's came back and sat down heavily and not looking at anyone just yet. Ronald, Ginerva and Harry looked abit traumatised and abit haggared of their experiance, while the others looked like nothing had happened really. Hermione had asked her co-workers at St Mungo's to be rough with the three first mentioned as she had suspisions of their actitives had been like before this. She would find out abit later how right she was with two of them at least for now.

As Lunch was being served at that moment, Kingsley reached for the potatoes and chicken for Hermione, that is when none other Harry took notice of how Hermione and Kingsley sat with each other, her on his lap. He rubbed his eyes thinking Am I dreaming or not that Hermione sits on our Minister's lap?! But for now he said nothing of it yet.

After about an hour, everyone was finished with their lunches and just sitting there talking, when Harry finally exploded and said

"HERMIONE WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SITTING ON OUR MINISTER'S LAP LIKE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW?" Hermione and Kingsley looked at each other, sighing that someone had finally taken notice of their sitting arrangement. That is when also Ronald, Ginny and Molly saw this, and Molly was about to scream high on earth and she was silenced by Hermione who did it underneath the table. Ronald was pissed off and Ginny just looked jealous at this. Why they didnt know and didnt care either.

Others just waited for their answers or more reactions of the ones who had reacted for now. Albus and Minerva just gave them a nod that is now ok to tell about them and it all to everyone else. Kingsley held Hermione's waist gently at this point, as he then said

"Our relationship is very our own personal and none of anyone's business really. But since you four has reacted on this matter, we both feel like we need to tell about it." Hermione took a breath and drink from her cola, then said

"Back in the summer before I was to begin my 5th year, I got to meet most of you in the Order and I also felt an instant connection with one of you, that was Kingsley here. I felt a pull and tug towards him and I didn't know what it was about, so same day I got back to Hogwarts, I met up with Minerva and Albus for I was getting antsy of not knowing what this pull thingy was and why I felt such thing either. And after I told them about this, they both sat me down and told me about soulmates and soulbonds that does exists in our world. And what I felt towards Kingsley back then, was our soul-mate and soul-bond making a connection and connecting us two to each other from that one, we were now bound as one and soulmates for life. I was happy that I had found the one for me, just some worries about our age differances but that quickly changed that Christmas, when well why don't you take over, Love?"

Making Kingsley take over with a smile on his lips;

"That Christmas when I came over for another meeting, I was herded by Minerva and Albus who then told me that I was soul-mated and soul-bonded to Hermione, who I had contact over the months after that summer meeting with her, and I was tremously happy, but what Hermione nor anyone else in here except the ones who knew until now about Hermione and I, is that my age is not what you think it is. My age is actually 24 not in my mid-forties. And Hermione at the time was also of age, due to her time-turning time back in her 3rd year. That New Year's Eve, Hermione and I got married and bonded as soulmates. We are now unbreakable to break us apart will only cause death and pain if tried to be separated even after we have consummated our marriage, it is still unbreakable, if even tried to, well we both will die from being forcefully apart."

Making many looked shocked at those news. Hermione then took over;

"And today, I surprised my Kingsley, my true love with some news. In 5 months time, we are going to be 3 in Shacklebolt's family. I am expecting our first child, and I am 4 months pregnant!"

Making cheers of the ones who knew or just was happy for them both, others looked shocked and angry even of this. Hermione and Kingsley shared a kiss over this, then Hermione and Kingsley sat back down and just looked around the room and saw some of them had anger, jealously or shock on their faces. Hermione rolled her eyes at the ones with jealously or anger on their faces. Felt they are too immature or just stupid to have such feelings over Her, Kingsley and their baby news.

Then Molly finally off the silencing charm screamed so very loud;

"WHAT THE HELL, HERMIONE, HOW DARE YOU CRUSH MY RONNIE'S HEART BY BEING A WHORE AND FAKING A MARRIAGE TO KINGSLEY SO YOU WONT BE WITH MY RONNIE WHO HAS LOVED YOU FOREVER TIME AGO?!"

Most looked shocked at this, and Ron didnt look at anymore, while Kingsley took over this time, and stood up and said loud and clear

"Molly, you are very wrong in what you said about my Hermione. She is MY wife and MY Love of Life, not your lazy, bratty and bully to a son you have. Ronald has bullied my wife to do his homework for he is too lazy to do themselves. That part ends from now on, as Hermione and I will have our own private rooms at Hogwarts, and your son nor his sister or Harry himself will be allowed in and bullied my wife to do their homeworks for them anymore, for if they are to become Aurors like they said they dream to become, or a Qudditch Player in Ginerva's case, you are to do your OWN work and put your efforts for all O's in all classes for that is what they require the players or Aurors to have graduated with when they end their 7th year at Hogwarts. That is one of the new rules at Hogwarts from this year on. And your son is a jackass to any women he comes in contact with, aswell a drooling fool around Fleur, his brother's wife still to this day he drools and follows her like an idiotic fool. And the name that Ginerva calls her brother's wife, do you know what that is, no, it is no other Phelgm!"

Making Bill looked angry, while Fleur looked hurt and abit scared of Ronald's behaviour.

"The Allure is difficult for anyone who isn't truly in love with someone to resist and to this day, your son still struggle with that Allure that Fleur doesnt know still is out there to see it up and running. (Making Fleur look shocked abit of that part) But that is for she is doing it uncouniessly not knowing all the time she is giving it out. But even then, if he is so in love with my Hermione, he wouldnt be affected by that. Which means all he is truly feeling is obsessive and posessive love for my Mate, Hermione. That is NOT Love, that is just Lust and dangerous feelings. And that is not allowed whatsoever to even happen in any cases. Same goes with Ginny feeling posessive or obsessive to have Harry as her own, and he too stupidly dont stand up and tell her what he really feels for her as I have a small feeling that after he broke it off with you, Ginerva, he felt freed and free to find new true love for himself, but you are too posessive and obessive to be his, that you dont see your behaviour is on a dangerous path and will only end in painful tears and screams in the end."

Making many look shocked and Harry Looked angry at the words that Kingsley said about him and Ginerva. He said

"How dare you say such things, I am totally in love with Ginny?!" Making Hermione just shake her head, as Ginny had a small smile hearing him say that part, and Hermione said

"This is true love, Harry. (showing him her feelings that she had for Kingsley and his for her in a spell that made everyone including Ron and Ginny to feel what it is to feel like being in true love for someone.) And that is what Ginerva feels for you like Ronald feels for me. (She then showed them with same spell what the two felt and all they felt was lust, possession and obsessive love not true love.)

Ronald and Ginerva looked furious at this point, as Harry looked so confused at this point. Molly looked like she was losing something. Others were in shock of both the feeling Hermione and Kingsley had for each other, and aswell for the true feelings that Ronald and Ginerva have for Hermione and Harry.

But the damage was done, as letters were streaming into the room at this point..

* * *

 **A/N: So how do you feel about this chapter? Good, Bad etc? Please be kind in your comments. Next chapter will the results of pairings of the ones who are in this law. So give your guesses on who is to be with who... Love you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally here the chapter 3 is coming up with the results of who is going to be matched with whom. I hope you will love it like you did with first 2 chapters of this story. I also thank you all for your comments, they were really nice ones. So what do you say? Lets get to the story, shall we? Again thank you.**

* * *

Part 3 - Results of Marriages and reactions!

Last time:

 _But the damage was done, as letters were streaming into the room at this point..._

Now:

Letters were flown to the persons of interest of this law, and then each letter opened up and said loudly;

"Dear Mr Percy Ignatius Weasley;

You are chosen to marry Audrey Marianne Jameson, age 22. From Unspeakable Croaker." Percy smiled at this, as he knew her from before and was glad to be paired with her. Fred was next to be heard;

"Dear Fred Gideon Weasley;

You are chosen to marry Katherine Isabelle Bell, age 20. From Unspeakable Croaker." Fred smiled as he knew by being in same Qudditch team together.

"Dear George Fabian Weasley;

You are chosen to marry Angelina Marie Johnson, age 20. From Unspeakable Croaker." George too had a smile on his face to marry his girlfriend whom was actually a muggle-raised witch but being half-blood, that didnt matter to him at all. She was everything to him afterall.

"Dear Ronald Bilius Weasley;

You are chosen to marry Lisa Marie Turpin, age 17. From Unspeakable Bode." Ronald was steaming in anger of these news.

"Dear Harry James Potter,

You are chosen to marry Sally-Anne Perks, age 17. From Unspeakable Bode." Harry looked both furious and sad that Ginny and he was not chosen to married.

Ginny was fuming of hearing who her Harry was chosen to marry to, as her letter said then;

"Dear Ginerva Molly Weasley;

You are chosen to marry Seamus Michael Finnegan, age 17. From Unspeakable Bode." Ginny bursted into tears of the unfairness and how angry she was to this stupid law. Neville, Luna, Hannah and Susan had also arrived into the kitchen, and the letters continued to read out theirs;

"Dear Neville Franklin Longbottom,

You are chosen to marry Hannah Amanda Abbott, age 17. From Unspeakable Croaker." Hannah and Neville shared some shy smiles, as Hermione just smiled at the two, knowing that they are chosen together, for they are soulmated to each other.

"Dear Luna Pandora Lovegood,

You are chosen to marry Newt Alastor Scamander. From Unspeakable Dogde." Luna grinned as he was afterall her boyfriend already and a muggleborn boy too.

Since Hannah was already chosen to marry Neville, hers said the same to her like it had done to Neville. Susan's opened up and said

"Dear Susan Amelia Bones,

You are chosen to marry Justin Finch-Fletchley. From Auror Michaels." Susan smiled as she was in love with that boy already, and was happy to hear he was her chosen one to marry.

Arthur was happy with the choices except that Ronald was sulking and Ginny was acting like baby with her crying, that he stood up, and said loudly;

"Ginerva, Ronald stop the sulking and whining, you are to marry these two people without being like two babies!" Molly looked shocked and angry at him for saying that, but a look of his angry eyes at her, stopped her for saying anything about it. Ginny and Ron was shocked, while Harry looked upset still, as Sirius sighed, but Remus was the one to say;

"And you too, Harry. If you listened earlier, you would have heard that no pureblood and half-bloods were chosen except for special cases being that you are soulmates, and sadly, you are not soul-mated to Ginerva, so I would forget about her and move onto the new life with your chosen wife, Sally-Anne, who is actually very nice witch and very smart too."

Harry just glared at them, and sulked while looking longingly back at Ginerva who did the same, as others were shocked to hear the choices. Bill and Fleur smiled at the twins and Percy, while not even looking at the two youngest or giving any looks towards them. Charlie too did the same thing. Hermione sat still in Kingsley's lap, while Kingsley's hand was on Hermione's belly, as both were still in the joyous glow of their news. As Ron said loudly

"So when can then divorce my wife then?" Making everyone look at him in shocked anger for even asking that, Hermione stood up and said

"DID YOU NOT LISTEN EARLIER, IDIOT, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DIVORCE AS IT IS A LIFE-TIME COMMITMENT FOR THIS MARRIAGE IS FOR LIFE, RONALD. NO WAY OUT OF IT, UNLESS YOU RUN AWAY LIKE A COWARD AND WHEN YOU DO COME BACK, YOU STILL WILL BE FORCED TO MARRY LISA AND BE MARRIED TO DEATH"

Making many gasps of her words, and Ronald just glared and sulked so did Ginny and Harry. Hannah said

"So how come I got to be with Neville, nothing against you, Neville, just wondering, since we both are pure-bloods?" Kingsley said

"You are lucky few, like myself with being soulmated to Hermione, you and Neville here are soulmates, which means that no one else can have you in any ways, not even love-potions will work on you two."

Making the two grin at each other and hug each other tightly, while Hermione grinned at the two being like herself with Kings. She just kissed him after he sat down too from his small speech. He grinned while others either looked away or looked longingly at the two with jealously in the mix.

* * *

 **A/N: So how was this for chapter 3? Like, dislike? Tell me in the comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

Please help me to come up with new ideas of what i should write next on this story. I dont know what do next, so I need YOUR help in this. Also, I am very sorry it has taking me so long to come up with the new chapter for the tonks story, and now i dont know what to write in this one further so for now it is on hiatus. And if you know anyone who is a beta and willing to help me out then please tell them I am more than happy for the help they can help me with, as English is not my first language. Although I do write and speak it rather fluently.


End file.
